Greedy
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Henry's cousins join him in going to visit his best friend, Flynn Jones but the troublesome duo of younger boys decide to lock Henry away in a closet as they have their greedy little way with Flynn.


**Greedy  
** Chapter One: " **Locked Down** "

 _While the O.C's feature the names of a pair of real life actors, these O.C.'s have nothing_ _to do with them._

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

" _F-Fuck…_ "

Flynn couldn't hold back from moaning into the greedy mouth forcing itself against his own. A smaller tongue touched his lips before the being was traded off to another to steal a taste and slip past into his mouth. Whenever the kissing lips switched, Flynn whined slightly as his face was moved to the other. Weighed down by two bodies resting on either side, he struggled shifting around as two pairs of hands explored and caressed his body. These boys knew all too well what they were doing in teasing the teenager and keeping Flynn distracted by swapping between who was attacking his lips and kissing his neck.

"Mph! Gu-guys…" He managed between the boys kissing him deeply, "W-wh-where're Henry? He shouldn't be gone long, and you _have_ to get offa me!"

The younger of the two, Parker, simply hummed happily and peppered Flynn's neck with kisses. His hand had slipped into the teenager's shirt and playing with his pec.

Prestyn was almost straddling the muscular boy while his brother played. "But we just wanna playyyy! Henry won't bother us, ok?"

"Bu-MPH!"

Flynn was moaning into the kiss while Prestyn was grinding against his hardened length. Bucking his little hips to rub their clothed cocks together while Prestyn's tongue took control. With the older boy pinned against the beanbag, he and his brother could do whatever they wanted.

Which apparently was every part of the sixteen-year-old teenager.

It would never have crossed his mind that his best friend was locked up in his own closet, banging against the door and calling out to no avail. Just one of the troubles in living in a virtual science lab inside the basement; no one could hear you yelling from down there. Henry had been locked up by his troublesome young cousins, who were determined to get their chance at ravishing Flynn's body with their cousin out of the way.

As soon as Flynn had come back upstairs and sat down the boys launched their attack. They stated sitting on either side and sneaking the odd touch of his body. He hadn't thought anything of it until both boys had slung a leg over his and were almost purring in both ears. It was only a matter of time before Parker and Prestyn were showing Flynn how they kissed, mere inches from his face. Then showing him just how good they were, passing the teen back and forth and attacking his lips, invading his mouth and clothes.

Parker whined slightly then licked up their catch's cheek. He tried steering away Flynn's face, but his brother just growled and kept his passionate kiss going. Like a brat, his fingers weaved into Flynn's short brown hair and pulled him in deeper.

"Mnnnn… Presty! I wanna kiss him now,"

Somehow it was all too obvious that his brother was poking his tongue out.

"No fair, dude! You always get things first. Why can't I makeout with Flynn more, you've had plenty!" The blond continued to groan.

Even when Flynn's hands pushed him away, Prestyn hungrily started grinding against the teen and lightly biting his lip in the kiss. Faster than before, so that both their dicks were throbbing. Through the painfully tight jeans, Flynn felt the smaller hard dick rubbing his and couldn't keep from moaning loud enough for the youngest boy to hear.

"Ugh, you are so greedy!" Parker's blue eyes flashed with jealousy.

Pouting, Parker tugged on his big brother's arm. ' _Uh huh- I'm the greedy one yet I HAVE to make you dinner...'_

The boy noticed Flynn's hand was feeling along his brother's sides, sliding gently up and down his smooth, tanned skin. Any time Prestyn bucked his hips or started grinding his hips, the hands stayed firmly on his sides. Guiding his body around and pushing him down slightly; Flynn was grinning slightly around the dirty-blond's mouth as the force was making them both moan down each other's throats.

Parker heard a little noise as he stole a hand away. Following up the veins and muscles, his little fingers reached up to grope Flynn's tricep then quickly moved back down. He guided the teen to cup his ass. A shock came in how forward Flynn was as he forced his hand into Parker's shorts and tightly gripped the soft pale butt cheek that was craving his attention.

"Mm! Yo-you really should _ask_ before you do that, Mr."

Breaking off from the older sibling, Flynn took a moment to catch his breath. Then he reached over to caress Parker's face with his free hand.

Lust dripped from his lips as he growled: "Do I need to ask you for permission, junior whore?"

Parker blushed. "Umm… n-no!"

As their lips pressed together Prestyn groaned to himself and climbed off. Almost instantly his place was taken by his little brother as Flynn lifted him by his butt and set him down onto his lap. His brother just settled down there before their tongues were back down each others throats. While it was sexy to see the flexing in the dark-haired teen's arms, Prestyn was still annoyed by his brother's theft.

"And you say _I'M_ greedy!" He muttered to himself, despite lowering down to start peeling up Flynn's muscle shirt.

A mouthwatering view began to tease the boys as Prestyn inched Flynn's muscle top up his body and revealed the teenager's defined six-pack abs. Almost instantaneously breaking the boy's kiss. Parker's tongue was almost hanging out of his jaw-dropped mouth as the fabric was lifted over Flynn's head then tossed away. A thin snail trail lead down from the muscular boy's innie belly button and down into those sexy underwear. His smooth, defined abs were glistening softly with sweat as those two tortured him.

His hands had played with those sexy pale pecs and teased the teenager's nipples but he hadn't expected this.

When Parker moved to touch, Prestyn shamelessly ducked down and ran his little tongue around a nipple.

' _Oh gawd these boys are thirsty! And they're grinding so hard against my dick… So hot!'_ Flynn moaned as the tongue teased his chest.

It didn't take long for both greedy brothers to be down on their hands and knees, with little tongues licking and teasing every inch of the mouthwatering chest. As Parker's hands played with the sexy teenager's abs his mouth was busy sucking lightly on a nipple, twirling around the pink areola and flicking the nub. Prestyn found himself licking up the crack in the older boy's muscles or stealing a quick kiss. Both hands were playing with the hardness hidden in Flynn's pants, something that made him groan and buck up into the small palms.

"O-Ohhh gawd!"

Parker wrapped his hand around the bulge and jerked as much as he could through the fabric. His light blue orbs stared up into Flynn's, full of lust for the sexy older boy.

Struggling to bite back his loud moans as pleasure racked his body from the brothers using him like a play-thing, Flynn's hands subconsciously explored them. While he ran his fingers through Prestyn's long dirty-blond hair and cupped the oldest brother's face, his other hand was still prodding and teasing Parker's bubble butt. A softness so squishy that Flynn's fingers sunk in whenever he gripped the boy's ass.

Despite the whine it caused, Parker let go of the cock. Bending over slightly and moaning out like a little slut, he could feel the tip of Flynn's finger pressing down on his ring, stretching him open ever so slightly just to torture him. That finger giving him so much pleasure, sending tingles up his spine and making Parker's little dick twitch with delight, was dragging moans from the boy.

Prestyn was still happily playing with the hunk's teased ballsack, rolling the heavy, cum-filled orbs about as the teen struggled to keep from making an 'O' face.

"Ngh, _gawwwd_ … haa, P-Parker, Prestyn!" Flynn couldn't help but moan their names. "St-stop it -ahh- t-that's enough."

Struggling slightly as his cock urged him to stay put, the older teen managed to his feet. Both younger boys whined.

"B-h-but…! But ABS!" Parker pleaded and gripped Flynn's wrist.

Prestyn was already wrapped around the teen's leg to weigh him down. "You can't leave us like that, abs! J-just play for a little longer. Henry's no fun! I _just_ wanna suck your dick and lick you a little bit!"

With both younger boys pulling and tugging with what little might they had, they managed to trip up the muscular teen and send his body crashing to the floor. Neither paid any mind to the groaning as both brothers quickly climbed onto his legs, pinning Flynn to the ground. Parker's little fingers hooked around the waistband of his soft gray sweatpants and teased them down around the older boy's ankles. Moving back up at what he been revealed, he and Prestyn were both licking their lips at the sight of the tight pair of black-and-red Under Armor boxer briefs, able to see the thick head mushroom head almost poking out from its confinement. The tight briefs perfectly outlined the thick cock, despite Prestyn gripping the shaft to make sure it was what it looked like.

Flynn moaned from the light grip of the boys inspecting his cock, since the younger was lightly tracing his ball sac at the same time.

"Mm… f-fuuuck guys!" He bit his lip as they continued their assault.

Flynn was breathing hard as his cock twitched with the hot breaths blown onto his dick.

"Holy _shit_ you're dick is freaking huge! You're, like, soooooo hard for us Flynn. Can we see it? Can we, can we, can we?"

Prestyn was almost begging to see Flynn's big, thick cock. Ever since meeting the teenager through their dorky cousin, the brothers had wanted to see what he was hiding down there. It wasn't a hard guess, having seen the hardness swinging around through his pants all day. Prestyn didn't wait for an answer but the older teen couldn't stop himself from nodding along, then rolled his head back with a groan as Prestyn fingered the hem. The younger boy's fingers ran around the rim of Flynn's boxer briefs, pulling the fabric away from his hips ever so slightly. As it was given a little more space and air, that thick cock throbbed painfully hard and attempted to break free from its tight prison.

With his dick being teased like that, Flynn was moaning loudly.

Prestyn and Parker both teasing his body for so long was putting him on edge. While the older brother's hands were playing with his underwear and brushing against his thick shaft, Parker's eyes never left the big bulge for a second. Despite that, his petite little hands were still roaming Flynn's chest and straying close to his dark nipples.

"Oh fuckin' god, guys… Just take them off already, my dick needs to breathe!" Flynn groaned, full of lust.

"There is no way that this thing's getting any breathing time once we get our hands on it," The dirty-blond boy moaned out.

His little hands pulled down the boxer briefs. Caught on the hem, Flynn's dick was pulled away from his crotch and made the teen groan. Both of the boys moaned with lust when Flynn's big dick finally came free and slapped back against his chest. A thin stream of precum shot far onto the floor, leaving a trail of his pre.

"Daaaaamn, dude!" Parker said in awe.

"Dude you _so_ have to taste that, like, _NOW!_ " His big brother grinned, seeing how hungry Parker was for pre.

The younger blonde didn't waste a second in wrapping his fingers around Flynn's base. He felt the deep brown eyes on him while moving down to suckle the leaking tip. Copious amounts of that sticky sweetness ere being pumped into Parker's young mouth, coating his tongue before being eagerly sucked up.

Pulling off, Parker moaned in delight. "Presty, you gotta try. He's so yummy!"

Prestyn raised an eyebrow and lowered to join his brother. There wasn't any pre left to lick up even as Flynn's breathing quickened and his cock went crazy. Smirking a little at the hunky teenager Prestyn gripped the other half of his cock. Another three inches still poked out from both bothers' hands. He gripped the dick tight, feeling each pulse and throb with his fingers; stroking an inch up the tightly hugged cock to milk Flynn. Not only of his precum, but Flynn was being milked of his moans with two small hands pumping him dry and a pair of hungry lips quickly wrapping around the head. Prestyn's tongue teased the ridge of Flynn's thickness while sucking hard on the tip, allowing all the teen's sticky sweetness to empty into his slutty, cum-hungry mouth.

"NGH, fu-fuck… you guys gotta stop before I can't hold back," The buff teen groaned out loud, with his teeth gritting.

Flynn's hips bucked up slightly into the hands and Prestyn's mouth. To his agony, the boy pulled away and denied Flynn the pleasure of fucking up into his mouth.

The teen was whining and rolling his head back from the younger boys torture.

Then Prestyn leaned in to whisper in his little brother's ear. For a rather long moment the two stayed there; Parker's hand was still working the base of the water bottle thick cock and pumping out the precum oozing onto his big brother's hand. Mutters and whispers escaped the youths, chatting about the cheeky plan that Prestyn was cooking up. Giggles escaped the younger, until finally they broke away.

Prestyn didn't utter a word as he crawled back up the teenager. Using his small hands to feel up the muscular body, running over the smooth hairless abs. Flynn's pecs were rock solid, and Prestyn's small tongue just had to lick one. While his hands were following down the smooth lines in his body.

"Your body is so sexy Flynn," He moaned then captured Flynn's moaning lips.

Moaning into his mouth, Flynn's eyes rolled back as the younger of those two got to work back down on his cock. Two pairs of lips working on pleasuring him like little demons, eager for cum and doing whatever it too to get it. Parker's lips were wrapped around the head and already Flynn could feel the struggle of trying to accommodate that thick head in his tiny mouth. The boys mouth stretched open, like he would quickly get lockjaw. But still he moaned and managed to get it inside, suckling the fat throbbing head; and Flynn was thankful that the youth managed the feat few could. Feeling Parker bobbing up and down the mushroom head was making him moan deep into the boy's brother.

Prestyn was busy moaning too as a pair of strong hands wrapped around his body; sinking low enough to lustfully grip his tanned bubble butt.

"Mm, oh man…" The dirty-blond boy moaned.

His five incher was twitching as Flynn groped him. But it all got too much for the older of those brothers when a hand suddenly gripped his cock.

"O-oh gawd Flynn! I'm gonna nut," Prestyn yelped in pleasure as the older boy began to stroke him. It didn't take long, either, before a small watery load erupted out from the tween cock. Little white droplets of his cum coated Flynn's smooth abs, with a little bit of the stickiness catching in Flynn's treasure trail for his brother to quickly lick up.

Flynn growled as he was used like a cumrag. The least those two could do was obey him a little and cum when he said so.

Nevertheless, he scooped up the cum and licked his fingers clean of it. Teasing the sweetness that he quickly shared with Prestyn by pressing their lips back together and slipping his tongue into the youth's mouth. Both were moaning into the cummy kiss, swapping the sweet liquid. It was Flynn's chance to take back some control, growling and making Prestyn moan softly like a puppy.

He broke off, tugging the blond locks. "Damn Prestyn, you're kinda tasty… Bet Henry loves you lots,"

Snorting, the younger tween groaned remembering the last time they had tried to get Henry naked. After seeing his developing body on instagram, both he and Parker had become interested in getting him to have a little fun with them. Deciding who gave who a blowjob was annoying, when they had a hot cousin right there.

"He doesn't really see eye-to-eye on sexy time…"

"Mhm, but you look like you love it Flynn! Your cock is so perfect and huge... It's twitching to get deep in my throat," Parker broke off the cock, but still licked the oozing head.

His hands jerked that thick shaft, squeezing it tightly to get more of that sweet essence. Enjoying the way that he was making Flynn moan like crazy. It was all too obvious that the teen hadn't gotten off fully in a good while. His balls were so heavy and hot with spunk that Parker wanted so badly. Hoping to get a throatful of the thick cum, Parker went back down on the cock to swallow that thickness.

It stretched his mouth wide open, with Flynn feeling the teeth grazing the sensitive skin as Parker struggled getting a few more inches.

Parker moaned as the cock throbbed against the walls of his throat as he sunk lower down. Deaf to the encouragement coming from his big brother, only focusing on the moans of utter pleasure that he was milking from the blue-balled teenager.

"Nhhhg, fuck lil dude! You can take it deeper than that," Pushing the boy's head down a little, Flynn moaned as the tight throat engulfed his cock. To his surprise there was no gagging, only a little smirk as Parked happily bobbed up and down on his thick shaft; a small pink tongue teasing every inch it could reach in an effort to get him off. "Oh zam, I didn't think you could actually… so fucking hot…"

" _Zam?_ " Prestyn giggled.

"I dunno, blame my step-brother!" The older teen groaned and bucked into the youngest's mouth.

' _We are SO getting to do his brother, too.'_


End file.
